Fall into the Darkness
by Xsanaty
Summary: Noxus is planning to attack a Demacian outpost, but Garen and the Elite guard have a plan to capture Katarina, who's leading the attack. But things doesn't go as planned, as Lux get's captured instead. What will happen to her? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Fall into the Darkness

Chapter 1: Early morning

It's early morning in Demacia. The birds are flying around outside, singing their morning songs. The young light-mage is lying in her bed, sill tired from yesterday's match. A sliver of sunlight passes through a gap in the curtains, shining brightly against her beautiful face. She slowly awakes, holding her hand in front of her to protect her face from the morning sun. She gets up in a sitting position, holding her blanket close to her body and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. After a loud yawn, she throws herself back into the bed, and stares into the white ceiling of her room. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Lux is thinking of ignoring it at first, rolling around on her bed after each knock, but after five knocks she finally decides to get up and answer the door. Sounding slightly irritated she says. "_Yes, yes, I'm coming…_"

Still in her underwear, she slowly opens the door, and hid herself behind it. She looks out to see her brother standing there; fully armored and with a note in his hand. "_What is it Garen?_" Lux asks sleepy. "_You must get ready at once. We've received a warning that Noxus will attack one of our outposts."_ Lux stares in confusion, before yawning again. "_But…I just got up. Give me a second to wake up. I'll be down in a minute."_

Garen rushes down the hallway, signaling Lux to hurry up. She closes her door and sighs, dragging herself towards her bathroom to wash her face with some cold water, then looks herself in the mirror. She sighs again, grabs her hairbrush and starts to straighten her long blond hair. When she's satisfied with her hairstyle, she walks back out to her room and over to her closet. Inside is about a dozen of the same blue jumpsuit, and armor pieces. She grabs one and slides her legs in it, before pulling it up and over her torso. It fits nice and tight around her body, it's like she's wearing nothing at all. She grabs her armor pieces one by one. She puts on the part around her hips, the chest plate, the shoulder pads, the headband, gauntlets and finally the boots. After rushing with putting it on, she looks herself in the giant mirror beside her closet. She strikes some poses to check if she's got it on right. "_Looking good." _She says and rushes out of her room, almost forgetting her wand. It's in a golden glass case right beside her bed. After retrieving it she looks around her room, like she's never going to see it again. She shakes her head and rushes downstairs, leaving the door to slowly close and slam shut.

Downstairs, Garen is waiting. He's leaning at the wall by the main door, tapping his foot on the stone floor, his arms crossed over his chest, sighing with irritation over his slow sister. Finally Lux comes running down the stairs, and rushes over to her impatient brother. "_Took you long enough. Now let's go._"

Lux didn't even get to say anything. She frowns and follows her brother outside. The sun is shining brightly and Lux looks around the courtyard. She spots Sona of all people, sitting in the garden not too far from her. She looks like she just woke up as well. The wind starts to blow strongly and the flags of Demacia can clearly be heard, flapping around in the wind. As the wind settles down, Lux walks down the pathway, following close to her brother. "_Come quickly, we will meet with the Demacian elite guard at the gates"._ Lux thought for a moment to herself. _"The Elite guard…Is it really that serious?" _They get to the stables where two horses, one black and one white with brown spots, are waiting for them. Garen quickly jumps on one horse, leaving Lux with the white horse. She smile and talks to the horse for a bit before her Brother comes over and pokes her with his boot. "_We don't have time for that, hurry up!_"

"_What's with him today?_" Lux thought to herself, frowning with irritation, as she jumped up onto the horse and followed Garen. They galloped down the streets of Demacia, the sound of the horse's hooves slamming against the stone road, echoing through the alleyways. The people are cheering for them, as they see the leader of the Dauntless Guard riding past them. They reach the main gate where the Elite guard is waiting for them, led by no other than Shyvana herself. Lux smiled and waved at the Half Dragon, who waved back to her, though it was less energetic. Lux guessed she got woken up early too, and it was confirmed when Shyvana let out a yawn - even though it was more like a roar. Garen stopped and looked apron the dozen soldiers waiting for his command. "_Listen closely! One of our spies has reported that Noxus planes to attack one of our outposts! We are to reinforce the outpost and stop Noxus from taking over."_

Lux scratches her head. Noxus may be powerful, but for taking over a small outpost seemed rather pointless to her. It's not even in a critical location. Garen continues his speech. "_This will be a dangerous mission. The report states that Katarina will be leading the attack. We have a plan to stop the attack and capture her." _Suddenly Lux realized. Garen just wanted Katarina captured. Lux interrupts Garen. "_But why?"_ Garen turns his head and stares at her. He lowers his head and shakes in disappointment, like Lux was supposed to know already. _"Lux, Lux, Lux… It's really simple. We capture her, interrogate her, make her realize how awesome Demacia is, and finally make her a proud member of the Demacian fami… I mean Military!" _Garens eyes shines as he speaks. A comically oversized bead of sweat appears on Lux's forehead as Garen proudly threw his fist into the air. Lux thought to herself "_Yeah… Like that's going to happen…_" Garen lifts his arm and signals everyone to move out. Everyone starts to walk out the main gate, but Lux stops Garen before he exits the gate. Lux looks worried. _"I don't like this… Be careful" _Garen just nods and gallops to the front of the group, while Lux takes it slow in the back.

* * *

**Authors Notes**:

This is my very first fanfiction, so don't expect too much.

Please leave a review and its okay to criticize, just don't be mean :)

More chapters coming later :)


	2. Chapter 2

Fall into the Darkness

Chapter 2: The outpost

The sun was hanging brightly in the sky, the wind blowing lightly from the east. Lux's hair was flying around in the wind, even though she tried to move it back behind her ears. "_Ugh… the wind is annoying." _She growls annoyed. Everyone was walking down the dirt road towards the outpost. They are surrounded by open fields, and a few forests. Lux stares into the horizon, her eyes are completely gone in the beautiful view. Birds and butterflies fly around in the air, making Lux smile. _"Enjoying the view?" _a deep female voice said behind her. Lux turns her head and is met by a dragons head with fire in its eyes. She looks at Shyvana, who is stretching her arms against Lux with her dragons head, snapping at her._"Roar, I'm a dragon"_ Shyvana says playfully, while imitating the lip movement with her arms._"What are you doing?" _Lux asks confused. Shyvana pulls her arms back and laughs. _"Nothing. You just looked so peaceful. I thought I would scare you_". She walks beside Lux's horse, looking bored. She wasn't wearing her usual red armor, but instead, a more protective iron-armor. Her purplish hair blowing in the wind and her face is staring straight forwards, looking over the horizon. She turns her head to Lux again and asks. _"So do you know why we are going? I was quite rudely woken up by your brother, and he just said to gather the Elite guard at the gate." _ Lux looks down at her. She thought that Garen already told her before they left. _"He briefed us about it at the gate. Weren't you listening?" _Shyvana just smiles. _"I guess not. I was thinking about food at the time" _Shyvanas stomach growled loudly as she places her hand on it, sighing with irritation before looking down. _"So hungry…" _Lux remembered that she hasn't had breakfast either, as her stomach growled as well. _"If we're lucky we have time to eat before the attack._" Lux said with an awkward smile. Shyvana looks up at her. _"I hope." _

Suddenly, Garen lifts his arm signaling everyone to stop. He just stares into the horizon saying nothing. Lux rides her horse up next to him, looking at him worried. _"What is it Garen?" _He points forward. Lux turns her head and sees a pillar of smoke coming from the small outpost. The outpost consists of only one tower surrounded by stone walls. Inside, there is only one building and a few tents. Lux covers her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her shocked face. _"Are we too late?" _Lux turns to her Brother. Garen turns around to face the Elite guard. "_Shyvana, scout ahead and report back. Focus on finding Katarina" _Lux pokes Garen with her wand._ "Don't you mean the Noxus attack force?" _Garen quickly corrects himself. _"uhh Yes. That's what I meant! Now go!" _Both Lux and Shyvana roll their eyes, and Shyvana takes a running start before jumping up into the air, transforming herself into a fiery iron dragon, and flies on ahead. Lux and the other watch as Shyvana roar mightily in the sky. After a few seconds, it looks like Shyvana reached the outpost as she starts to circle around the area. _"Do you think, dear brother, that you might tell us about your plan to capture Katarina?" _Lux says in an ironic British accent. Garen throws her some rope from his backpack. Lux lifts an eyebrow _"Seriously?" _Garen just nods. _"Look… You can't just capture Katarina with a piece of rope. Who the hell would get captured by a piece of rope?" _ Lux rolls out the rope and estimates it's about 10 meters long. Surely this won't work on Katarina. Lux didn't have time to think more about it, as Shyvana returns. She lands and transforms back into a human._"You want the good news first, or the bad news?" _ Shyvana says, sounding a bit out of breath. Maybe because of the hunger mixed with flying. Garen prepares for the worst. _"Give us the good news first." _Garen demanded. _"Well the good news is that the smoke is just a big bonfire. No seriously, it's really huge." _Shyvana says, trying to make gestures with her arms to show how big it is. Garen sounds worried though. _"Well, what's the bad news?" "Your lover isn't there"_ Shyvana laughs. The rest of the Elite guard starts to laugh as well, while Lux just giggles to herself.

Garen lowered his head in embarrassment. _"That's not what I… never mind. Let's go!" _Garen signaled everyone to move out. They followed him while the laughter slowly died down. When they reached the entrance to the outpost, Garen and Lux jumped down from their horses. Garen took the lead as they all walked into the camp. Inside were a few Demacian guards and some other people was wearing normal farmer cloth, sitting around the big bonfire. Garen signaled half of the Elite Guard to go to the east side of the outpost while the rest took the west side. Garen, Lux and Shyvana then went to the Outpost Command building just beside the tower. Inside were only four Guards and the Commander. The Commander was wearing the same armor as Garen, but had a helmet on. He was standing over the table, looking at a map. They walked over and Garen asked the Commander _"Has there been any sign of Noxian forces headed this way?" _The Commander lifts his head and looks at Garen. He answers in a deep and unpleasant voice _"I haven't heard of Noxus planning an attack Garen" _Garen walked closer and put his hands on the table, and leaned closer to the Commander. _"Strange, Commander. I don't remember telling you my name." _The Commander stood up straight. _"I got this letter that says you and the Elite Guard was on your way here." _He grabs an old looking cane from the side of the table, and walked over to a self. He grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to Garen. He took the paper and began to read, while the commander walked back to the table.

_"In preparation for the Noxus attack, I'm sending you the best soldiers I have available. My Bother Garen, My Sister Lux, and The Elite guard led by Shyvanna. I hope it's enough. Good luck._

- _Jarvan d. VI"_

Garen lowered the letter and stared at the strange Commander. _"Who did you get this from?" _Garen asked. _"From a courier of course" _The commander answered, sounding a bit nervous. _ "Well, 'Commander'. First of all, this letter is full of mistakes. Second, I don't recall the Demacian military accepting crippled people." _Garen pointed at his cane. _"So I guess we have to find out what really going on…right?...Swain?"_Garen stared coldly at the fake commander. _"Hehe… Clever…" _Suddenly the commander flips the table. Garen and the other two get ready to fight, as the four 'guards' charge them. Shyvana takes on two of them, punching and biting them with her dragons head. Lux fights of the other two, using light binding the trap them and finishing them off with Lucent Singularity. Meanwhile, Garen chases after Swain through the back door. Swain step outside, and sees the Elite Guard fighting the undercover Noxian forces. One of them was Talon, fighting off three of the Demacian soldiers. Swain walks over to him after he has killed them off, and grabs his shoulder. Talon turns his head to see an angry Swain shouting at him _"WHO WROTE THAT FAKE LETTER!?" _Talon tries to calm him down. _"Calm down, I believe Sion did." _Swain let Talon go and put his hand to his face. Suddenly Garen kicks the back door open and looks at them. _"Stop! In the name of Demacia!"_Garen shouts, running towards them with Decisive strike. Talon was the first to react as he runs towards Garen. He uses Cutthroat to appear behind him and then fires out Rake. Garen was quick to react as he quickly turns around to slam his sword down on Talon, but he blocks it with his blade. Lux and Shyvana run out the front door as they see the fight between the Elite guard and the Undercover Noxian forces. _"You take the east; I'll go west to help out our troops." _Shyvana said before running west towards the fight. Lux nods and runs towards the east side of the camp. On her way though, a sudden puff of purple smoke appears in front of her. She covers her face with her arms to protect herself. As the smoke clears she sees a black leather boot headed towards her head. Before she knew, she was kicked down to the ground. As she tried to get up, she looks over at her attacker. Her eyes widen when she saw the sinister blade herself was walking towards her. Her red long hair blowing in the wind, daggers of different sizes strapped to her thighs, her tight leather outfit revealing every inch of her figure. Lux quickly grabs her wand and was about to throw out a light binding when suddenly a dagger hits her hand, making her drop her wand. With no time to react, Lux was once again knocked to the ground by Katarina, this time making her unconscious. Katarina ties her arms behind her back with some rope and lifts her over her shoulder. She whistles to the other two, Talon and Swain, to retreat. _"Nevermove"_ Swain commands with his arm lifted towards Garen, as giant claws appear from the ground, trapping him within. Talon and Swain then leg it towards their own horses, knocking every Elite guard down that's in their way. _"Stop!"_Shyvana command as she runs towards Katarina carrying Lux on her back. Unfortunately, Talon jumps on Shyvana with Cutthroat. She tries to retaliate with a combination of Flame breath and Twin bite, but Talon is too quick to use Shadow assault, making blades cut through Shyvanas armor. She stumbles around a bit before the blades fly back towards Talon, as they severely hurt Shyvana on the way. She falls to the ground, coughing up blood and holding her hands on the wounds. The Noxians forces then ride off towards Noxus with Lux on the back of Katarinas horse. As Nevermove expires Garen runs towards the gate, but it was too late. They have already gone too far for them to catch up. Garen fall to his knees in denial, refusing to believe what just happened. He slams his fists into the ground before throwing himself backwards shouting with all his might "_LUUUUUXXXXX!"_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

So here's is chapter 2. Hope you like it :)

I estimate this story to be about 4-5 chapters long, and have a dark ending to it. We'll see.

Again please leave a review, just don't be mean ^^

**WARNING:**

The next Chapter contains scenes of torture and rape. You have been warned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors prenotes **

****Alright, chapter 3!. Sry for the delay. I have been really busy the past weeks. Also I decided to drop the rape scene.

I really like the reviews ive gotten. Thanks :) Also iv trying to make use of the advice some of you have given me.

Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Fall into the Darkness

Chapter 3: Lux's downfall.

Lux woke up in a cold stone prison cell somewhere in Noxus. She has a black bag over her head, making it hard to see through. It didn't help that it was night, the moonlight shining through the bares in the window making the only light in the cell. She could feel her arms tied tightly behind her back, and a cold steel chain bound to her ankles. Her armor was gone too. She was only wearing her blue jumpsuit. Lux shivered in the cold wind blowing through the window. Her clothing was not exactly build for cold weather. _"Whe…Where am i?" _Lux said with fear in her voice. _"Shy…Shyvana?…Garen? Where are you?" _Lux didn't get an answer. All she could hear was the cold wind blowing through her cell. She tried to get up, but the steel chain around her ankles made it hard for her to do so. Blind and tied up, she tried her best to feel around, using her knees to walk around. She could feel the cold stone floor under her knees through the thin fabric of her jumpsuit. She continued the search for something until she felt something poking against her like needles. _"…Hay?" _She thought. She slowly lowered her body onto the pile. Sure enough it was a pile of hay. Feeling tired and weak, she did her best to claw onto the pile and get comfortable. Lux had a hard time sleeping because of the cold winds. She was laying on the hay; her body was shaking due to the cold wind. She could feel herself wanting to cry and go home.

Suddenly Lux heard something unlocking. She lifted her head from the hay and asked _"Who…who's there?" _She could hear an iron door opening, closely followed by footsteps closing in. She quickly got up in a sitting position and hoped that nothing bad was going to happen. One of the people who walked in, immediately started to loosen the chain around her ankles. As the chain fell off, Lux felt slightly relived that the chain was off her. But her joy was quickly gone when they grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the cell. _"Hey…Who are you? Where are we going?" _ Nobody said anything. They just dragged Lux down the cold hallway. She could hear a door open and feel them walking through. She was thrown to the ground before someone grabbed her arms and untied her bindings. Lux laid on her back and she pulled her arms in front of her. She began massaging her wrists when suddenly someone took them and pulled her up on her feet. They lifted her arms over her head and bound them to the ceiling, leaving Lux hanging. She was barely able to feel the ground; she had to bend her feet down a bit to touch it.

_"This isn't funny… Who are you?... Answer me." _She could hear someone fumbling with things on the wall. It mostly sounded like metal objects clinging together. She felt nerves of what was about to happen. A few moments after, she could hear someone walk a couple of feet behind her. She was scared. _"Where am I?" _Lux asked, clearly scared. She then heard a deep and dark voice that she hasn't heard it before. _"Welcome to Noxus" _Lux didn't have time to react, as she felt sudden extreme pain on the back, followed closely by the sound of a whip being pulled back across the floor. She screamed in pain. Not getting a moment to breath, another whip came shortly after. Lux began to cry. _"Please stop! It hurts!" _Lux's begging did no good, as another burst of pain appears on her back. She could feel her blue jumpsuit and skin being ripped open. The blood was running down her back and legs, soaking the leg part of her jumpsuit. The tears were falling freely down her cheeks. She clenched her teeth together trying to ease the pain. After a few more whips they stopped. Lux couldn't stand up anymore and just hung from the ceiling. Her back felt like it was on fire. They walked oven and untied her hands. She felt to the ground, completely weakened, and unable to stand up straight. They dragged her back into her cell and locked the door again. Lux tried to get up, but her body was shaking too much because of the pain. She laid flat on her stomach and planted her face into the floor. Exhausted and weak, she slowly started to fall asleep.

Lux woke up to the sound thunder. It was raining loudly and water was dripping in from the window. Lux slowly tried to get up, but the pain on her back appeared again, and she fell to the floor. She moved her arm behind her back and felt the deep wounds, mostly healed already but it was still painful. She got up in a sitting position and removed the bag form her head. Her hair was a mess. She took a quickly look around the cell and saw the small pile of hay she have been sleeping on. On her right was the window, just a higher up than her. On the left the cell door made of iron. She got on her feet and stumped around for a bit before regaining her balance. She walked over to the window and tried to look outside but it was just out of her reach. She tried to jump up and grab the ledge to pull her up, but the pain in her back denied it. She sighed and looked up in the dark sky from her window.

Suddenly she heard footsteps again. She looks at the iron door and waited for whoever it was. She was surprised when she saw Katarina suddenly staring at her through the Iron bars. Lux was a bit frightened by the assassin, but kept herself from showing it. _"Turn around" _Katarina demanded. Lux hesitated for a second before slowly turning around, revealing her ruined back to her. Lux could feel the satisfaction coming from Katarina, as she smiled at Lux's pain. Katarina shouted at someone to come open the cell door. A guy quickly appeared and fumbled with some keys, clearly he was also afraid of her. The door flung open and Katarina walked in and stared at Lux. Lux backed off and leaned on the back wall. Katarina grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out the cell. Lux unwillingly followed close behind, trying to ease the pain on her head. They walked into another stonewall room, but there are no windows, only the door. Inside is one table with some sort of device on it, and one chair. Lux was placed on the chair and strapped to it with leather braces. Her hands were placed in the device, and her fingers into little holes with steel knobs on it. The device was designed to lower another set of steel knobs over the finger, and bore into the flesh and crush the bones.

Katarina then left the room and left Lux for herself. She started to panic. Her breathing became stronger and she started to sweat. She was very afraid of what was going to happen. Shortly after Katarina came back. She stood next to Lux and places her hand on the table, leaning over her. _"How do you feel?" _Katarina asked. _"I'm not afraid of that's what you mean.". _Katarina leaned closer to her face and licked a bead of sweet of her cheek. Lux flinched as her tongue touched her. She was both confused and frightened. _"You're lying. That's the taste of fear. You're very afraid." _Lux looked away. _"Now… You are going to answer my questions. If you don't give an answer I like, I will lower the beam over your fingers. Understand?" _Lux didn't like it. She kept looking away from Katarina, afraid of looking her in the eyes. Katarina sighed and put her hand on the little wheel on the device and slowly turned it. Lux could feel the beam lower down on her fingers and panicked. _"Alright alright. I get it. Please stop!" _Lux's panic filled voice pleased Katarina and she stopped. _"Good girl. The first question. Have you ever kissed someone?" _Lux was confused again. What kind of question was that? She didn't answer right away, but as Katarina lowered her hand towards the wheel, she quickly answered. _"N-no. I'm saving it for someone special." _Without warning, Katarina put her lips on Lux's. Lux's eyes widened as she could feel Katarina tongue force her way through her lips and into her mouth. Lux tried to pull away but the leather braces holed her in place. She forcefully made out with Lux, making their tongues dance together. Katarina pulled away, leaving Lux breathing heavily. _"Wh-Why did you do that? Who could you? You stole my first kiss!" _Lux was both angry and afraid. Katarina giggled. _"Why? Because I can." _Lux looked away to conceal her tears. _"Next question. Have you ev-" _She got interrupted by a cough behind her. She looked and saw Swain starting at her with his cane in front of him, he said in his dark voice. _"Will you please be serious about this? We need information about Demacia, not her sex life.". _Katarina frowned. _"But it was just getting fun…Fine whatever." _She stepped back from the table and sat in a chair by the wheel. _"You know the drill. Answer wrong, and Ill lower it." _Lux just nodded. Her eyes were filled with tears, still shocked about what Katarina did to her.

_"First serious question. Are there any secret entrance to the castle?"_ Lux stared blankly in the air. _"No…there isn't" "You sure?" _Katarina turned the wheel slightly. Lux flinched. _"Are you absolutely sure?" _She turned it again. This time Lux could feel the knobs slightly squeeze into her flesh._ "Ye-yes." _Lux refused to tell them anything. She didn't want to betray Demacia. _"Wrong answer" _Katarina turn the wheel around until a click was heard. The knobs was lowered enough to rip a small hole into the side of her fingers. She flinched again, this time wimping, as she felt the knobs bore into her fingers. The blood started to slowly drip out and run onto the table. _"I ask again. Are there any secret entrance into the castle?" _Lux hesitated before answering_ "…Yes…" _Lux hoped she wouldn't see through her lie. _"Where?" _Lux tried to think of a place where a secret entrance would be. _"To the right… of the gate… There is a fake stone wall there." _Katarina looked back at swain, who nodded and walked away. "_Next question…" _Hours went by with more questions and more pain for Lux. The device was lowered enough to being crushed her bones. Her flesh as opened and the blood were flowing. Lux were in tears, she was about to break down._ "Last question… Are you willing to join the Noxian forces against Demacia" _Lux said nothing at first. The pain in her fingers was too much for her. The question flew around in her head for a while before she gathered her thoughts and answered _"…Of..Course not..Im…A Demacian." _Katarina sighed. "_Of course. We are done here. We got what we needed" _Lux lifted her head, the tears has messed up her face. And her hair was still all over the place. _"Oh one more thing" _Katarina quickly swung the wheel around completely. The sound of bones turned to powder filled the room. Lux's eyes opened wide, her pupils grew larger as tear filled her eyes again, as the pain started to grow. Lux screamed in pain. Her pain filled voice filled the room as she started to cry. Tears was flowing from her eyes and the blood filled the tabled and was dripping down on the floor. Lux didn't stop crying. Katarina started to laugh. After a while Lux stopped. She looked down on the floor and was breathing heavily. Swain came back with a bottle of green liquid. He walked in and lifted Lux's head. "_We have no need for your voice anymore." _He grabbed the sides of her face, making her mouth open slightly. He forced the bottle onto her mouth even though she tried to shake him off. The liquid poured down her throat and she could feel it burning. Swain pulled away when the bottle was empty. Lux began coughing wildly, blood flew out her mouth. She tried to scream but no voice came out. The pain in her fingers and her throat caused her to pass out. Her eyes closed and her head landed on the table. Katarina and Swain looked at each other for a second before removing her hands from the device. Her fingers was only handing from the skin still attached to the hand. The bones inside were completely crushed. Katarina loosened the leather strips around her waist and legs. Swain carried Lux back to her cell and placed her on the pile of hay, before slowly walking out the cell. He looked back quickly at Lux who's sleeping on the hay. None of them said anything and just shut the cell door behind them.

* * *

**Authors notes **

Hope you enjoyed :) Lux is having a hard time, and its not over :)

Also Ill be busy with an important school project this next week so Ill begin chapter 4 sometime after Christmas.

Again please leave a review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors prenotes**

How are you all doing? Im hoping you had a create Holiday, and Happy new year.

Anyways I promised to continue this after Christmas, and I sure did. This is much longer than the previous chapters, so I hope you enjoy.

**WARNING: **

**This chapter contains Torture, Blood, Mind break, and Spelling errors.**

**You have been** **warned. **

* * *

Fall into the Darkness

Chapter 4: The break.

Lux woke up on her bed in her room; the moon was shining brightly in the was sweating and breathing heavily. She looked at her hands. They appear to be fine. She took a quick look around her room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "_What was that?...A nightmare?" _She shook her head, and removed her covers. She realized she was naked but it didn't bother her much. The closet where all her cloths were was partly open. Lux got up and walked over to it, shaking a bit from the cold air coming from the open window. When she opened it, she was shocked to see that her usual cloths were not in the closet. Instead, it was filled with black leather clothing. Pants, tops, small leather jackets, leather cloves, spiky steel bracelets, leather boots and an assortment of different daggers. Lux took a few steps back, holding her hand to her mouth. "_Th-these aren't mine. Where the hell am I?" _

Lux heard the door slowly opening. She turned her head towards it, and quickly went to grab the sheet from her bed to cover herself. She wrapped it around herself and hid behind the bed, only lifting her head over the bed so she can see the door. The door opened fully and she could see Katarina standing there in the usual clothing. She walked inside the room. Lux tried her best to stay quiet and hide herself from being spotted. "_Hello?Lux?"_Katarina asked in her usual voice, but it seemed much calmer. Lux was a bit confused of the situation but kept herself hidden. Katarina walked over to the closet and looked inside for a moment before turning around. _"Are you getting dressed?" _Katarina walked over to the bathroom and peeked inside. _"Hellooooo?"_Lux was a bit scared. Why was Katarina looking for her? What will happen when she find her? More questions popped in her head unanswered, but they all disappeared when she heard Katarina call out._" Lux Du Couteau, come out at once. Farther wants to see us."_Luxs eyes widened. She grew pale and was shaking. "_Du Couteau…Wh-what dows she mean…" _Lux was both confused and scared. "_But…I-im a Crownguard…" _Lux was whispering to herself. Katarina turned her head towards the bed, thinking he heard something. "_Huh?. Lux, are you hiding?" _

Katarina walked towards the bed. Lux didn't know what to do, and just sat on the floor, covering herself with the bed sheet. As Katarina walk over to her, Lux slowly removed the covers over her head and looked up and Katarina. "_What are you doing? Having nightmares?" _Katarina asked her. Lux was afraid, so she simply nodded. _"It's okay. But come on. We got work to do." _Katarina lowered her hand for Lux to grab. Lux shakingly grabbed her hand and Katarina lifted her up. _"I'll be waiting outside. Don't take too long sister." _Katarina gave Lux a quick kiss on the cheek and wandered out the door, leaving Lux alone in her room. Lux was frozen in place. She put her hand on her cheek and quietly whispered to herself. _"Si-sister?..." _A millions questions flew around in Lux's head. What did she mean with Sister? Why did she kiss her? Why is she suddenly her sister? Lux shook her head again and let the sheet drop down on the floor. She gathered her senses and thought she might as well go with it for now. She might get the answers later.

She walked over to the closet and opened the drawers, trying to find some underwear. She found a large assortment of different black panties. She took the one lest skimpy and put it on. Next was the bra, but she could seem to find any. She look up and saw the different top hanging in front of her. She realized that this is basically the same cloths Katarina is wearing. Lux dazed off, and pictured Katarina not wearing a bra and just put on the top. Lux shook her head and placed her hand on her head. "_What am I thinking?..." _She unwillingly grabbed on of the tops and put it was sitting a bit loosely around her breasts, but she found out she could tighten it a bit. She looked down and felt uncomfortable that the top of her breasts was showing. She grabbed one of the small leather jackets and put it on, thinking that she could close it around her breasts. Unfortunately, it seems it just fits around the sides and down, there was no way to close it. Lux sighed and gave up on covering herself. She grabbed a par of leather pants, and slowly put it on. It was a tight fit and she was struggling a bit getting it over her butt. Eventually she got the pants on. There was a leather belt on the pants that Lux felt unnecessary, but closed it anyway. Looking in the mirror, Lux could barely recognize herself in these cloths. She got interrupted but a knock on the door. "_Hurry up" _Katarina said through the door. Lux quickly grabbed the leather boots and put them on, before rushing to the door. She opened it and was stared at by Katarina. "_Don't forget your weapons" _Katarina pointed at the empty holsters in her belt and around the pants. "_Also, where are your bracelets?" _Lux gave Katarina a quick stare, before Katarina pointed at her own spiky steel bracelets. Lux quickly shook her head and smiled awkwardly. "_Oh, those. Yeah. Ill… go get them, hehe" _She quickly ran back in and closed the door. Katarina crossed her arms and sighed. Lux came back with the steel bracelets on the arms and legs, and with every holster filled with daggers. "_Much better. Now come on" _

Katarina grabbed Lux's hand and ran off down the hallway towards the main hall. Lux unwillingly follows her into the main hall where two unfamiliar faces were waiting. One was big, was wearing a big armor, and wielding an axe. She stared at Lux with a serious face. "_Look you guys long enough." _He said in a deep serious voice. "_Come on, give them some slack. They were probably making out. Hahah."_The other one said in also a deep voice, but it seemed more jokingly. He was wearing leather and fur clothing, and was leaning on one of his weapons while stroking his mustache. "_Darius, Draven. Meet my sister, Lux" _Lux was standing next to Katarina, wearing the same outfit as her. Lux tried her best to act like its normal. She lifted her hand and waved. "_Hi." _Draven started laughing out loud. "_Ahaha. I like her." _Darius on the other hand seemed less amused. He just let out a quick "huh" before turning around. Lux slowly lowered her hand again, but Draven quickly grabbed it and leaned in close, making Lux band backwards. Draven then said in a creepy, suave voice. "_What do you say beautiful? You, me, date, now."_Lux was creeped out. Draven continued "_Come on. It will be fun. We can talk about me. And after that we can talk about me again! Ahaha" _ Lux turned her head away and closed her eyes shut, clearly disgusted by the offer. Draven moved his head closer making a creepy kissy face. However he didn't get far as he was kicked away by Katarina, making Lux fall on the butt. "_Ow"_ Lux said, holding one hand on her butt. Draven got up from the floor, still as cheerfull as ever. "_ . I would get in the way of sisterly loooove" _His statement made Lux creep out. She got up and dusted herself off.

"_Where is Dad?" _Katarina asked. Lux was a bit confused. Dad? Lux was surprised that Noxians address their father that way, also earlier she said "Father". Draven pointed at a balcony over the big iron door that leads outside. Op on the balcony was a shadowy figure that Lux had a hard time seeing. Lux was suddenly pulled down on her knees by Katarina, making her bow down to the mysterious figure. A dark echoy voice filled the room. "**_Listen. We have caught a bunch of Demacian dogs at our border, and the people of Noxus demand a killing spree_**"Draven seemed pleased, however. "**_I have chosen my two daughers, Katarina and Lux, to slaughter the Demacians. Now go!_**"Draven sighed as the figure disappeared. "_Well, have fun you two. I'm out to admire me. Hahaha" _Draven and Darius walks away. Katarina and Lux stand up. Lux was pale. She have just been ordered to kill her fellow Demacians. _"What's wrong? Relax, im sure it will be fun." _Katarina looked worried over at Lux. "_Here, this will calm you down." _Lux didn't get to react when Katarina suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled her close to her. Their breasts pressed together as Katarina pulled Lux close to her body with her arms. She placed a hand behind Lux's head and placed her lips over hers. Lux was shocked. "_Not again" _she thought to herself. Katarina parted her lips with her tongue and started playing around with Lux's tongue inside her mouth. Lux tried to pull away, but it was like she was frozen in place. _"Relax?! Your making me panic!" _Lux again thought to herself as Katarina continued making out with her. Lux was shocked when she felt her body relaxing. "_Wh-what? My body. What going on?" _Lux felt her eyes get heavy and her cheeks start to blush, as she moved her tongue together with Katarina. Her eyes went blank. She moved her hands behind Katarina and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Their saliva was dripping from the corners of their mouth and down on their breasts. After a few moments of kissing they pulled back. "_Better?" _Katarina asked, wiping drool from her cheeks. "_Ye-yes. Much better" _Lux smiled a bit before licking the drool on her lips off.

Lux couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Lux tried to correct herself but her mouth didn't move. She wanted to run but her body didn't respond. Instead it follows Katarina outside the iron door. Lux tried her best but it was like she was stuck inside another body, and was watching though its eyes. They walked outside to the thundering roar of Noxian citizens. They walked down a stone staircase into a small arena, surrounded by iron bars, probably to prevent the prisoners from escaping. Lux stared at the roaring crowd screaming for "the Sinister Sisters". Katarina and Lux lifted their arms in the air, smiling at the people cheering for them. Lux felt sick because of the loss of control. She just wants control of her body so she can run away. Unfortunately those thoughts disappeared, when she heard a voice over the loudspeakers. "_Hear me, Hear me. It is me Draven. Look at me. Admire me." _They looked up to see Draven standing in some sort of commentator booth, flexing his muscles. Everyone stares at him like he's an idiot. _"For the main event, we got The Sinister Sisters! 'clapclapclap'. They are here to give you quite the show. Enjoy!" _Everyone claps and roars like crazy. Suddenly, another iron door opens , and in walks two Noxian guards holding up someone. They throw the person to the ground and leave. Lux looks shocked when she sees Sona, tied up and gagged, lying on the ground in front of her. She wants to run over and help her, but again her body didn't listen. Lux walked over and stepped on her face. "_So you're the first victim. Im looking forward to kill you."_Lux began to cry inside. She grabbed Sona and lifted her on her feet, before roundhouse kicking her into the ground again. The spiky bracelets on her legs hit her right on the face. Sona's left side of her face was ripped open by the spikes. The blood flowed freely form the deep cuts on her face.

The crowed clapped their hand together. Lux smiled and walked over to Sona again. She lifted her up on her knees. She grabbed a dagger from her belt and started stabbing away. Again and again. The sound of the blade penetrating the skin was echoed though out the arena- Lux was smiling evily as she stopped stabbing. Sona's lifeless corpse fell to the ground and Lux stood up and admired her work. She took the blade up to her mouth and started licking it clean of blood. She swallowed some of the blood, and licked her lips. The crowed grabbed the Iron fencing, shaking it violently. Katarina came over to her. "_Give me some of that"_ Lux partly opened her lips and placed them on Katarina's lips. She pushed her tongue inside her mouth together with some of the blood from the dagger. After a few moments of kissing, they pulled away. Katarina licked her lips too and smiled. The loud clatter from the iron fencing filled the arena. "_Lux" Katarina said. _The noises got louder. "_Lux" _Lux stared at Katarina. The sky turned black. _"LUX"_. Everything around Lux slowly disappeared. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into a stone wall. _"Finally. I thought we destroyed your voice, not your ears."_

Lux turned her head to see Katarina standing in the doorway of the cell. Lux was shaking. The cold winds from the window flew freely inside the cell. She coughed violently from the dream, trying to cough up the blood that wasn't there. Her back was hurting a bit. She let the memories of the strange dream flow inside her head for a bit. Suddenly she felt pain in her hands. She looked at them to see the destroyed fingers, barely hanging from the skin. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Her throat felt extremely sore and swollen. Katarina grinned at Lux who was staring in pain at her hands. Katarina opened the door and lifted Lux on her feet. Lux hung on Katarina shoulder, her legs was shaking too much to stand up herself. They walked out the cell and into another room. Lux was again tied to the ceiling. She was barely able to touch the floor. She heard whispering from behind, and something being taking out from a bag. Suddenly a sharp pain appeared on her back. She was being wiped again. Lux closed her eyes and teeth shut, trying to ease the pain but it didn't help much, as another wipe came flying on her back. She could feel the blood dripping form the wounds and down her legs. Her blue jumpsuit was still dirty from last time, this time the blood turned the bottom part completely red. A few whips later they stopped. Lux wanted to cry, scream for help, but her throat was in too much pain.

Lux was breathing heavily, still hanging from the ceiling. Her eyelids were half shut, her eyes were blank, and she was staring blankly at the floor. Katarina walked over and threw something on her back. It felt like powder. Shortly after it felt like her back was on fire. However her expression barely changed. All she did was clenching her teeth slightly together and breathing a bit more heavily. Katarina sighed, being slightly disappointed. "_What is with you today? You are no fun to torture."_ Katarina untied Lux and carried her back to her cell. She threw her on the ground of the cell and locked the door and left. Lux didn't move much. She tried not to lay on her back, due to the open wounds. She closed her eyes again, trying to get some sleep.

"_Come here"_ Katarina commanded, sitting upon her throne. Lux walked over, only wearing a skimpy maid outfit. "_Yes mistress" _Lux bowed down in front of Katarina. Lux was smiling slightly. _"Take off your cloths" _Katarina commanded Lux. Lux bowed again and started to undo the string on her back. The top part easily fell off and landed on the ground. Her breasts were poking out in the air freely. She turned around and bend over, slowly pulling the skirt part down her legs, shortly followed by the black panties. She stood up straight, facing Katarina. "_Good. Now wake up" _Lux stared confused. "_Im sorry Mistress. Im not following" _Katarina stood up and walked over to her, holding her hand on her cheek. "_You're dreaming creepy dreams. Now wake up."_Lux slowly opened her eyes, again staring at a blank stone wall. There was nothing but the wind blowing through the cell. No Katarina was standing outside her cell. Lux sat up. She shook her head. "_I-I want to go home…" _Lux began to sop quietly. Her voice was deeper than normal, almost demon like. She was shaking. She pulled her legs up to her torso and hugged them tightly. "_Garen…Someone…Anyone…Please…Help me…" _Lux was struggling not to cry out loud. Her mind is getting damaged. She could tell by her dreams that something is wrong. They don't want her for entertainment. They want her to join Noxus. She looks at her hands and remembered the first interrogation she had, where she got her fingers crushed. Katarina mentioned something about joining Noxus. Lux swayed a bit from side to side, trying to think happy thoughts. However, weakness overtook her as she fell sideways to the ground, slowly falling asleep.

*3 days later*

The days seemed to be shorter than normal. The sun was not shining as brightly as It used to. The Noxus prison was awfully quiet today. The guards walked up and down the hallways, looking inside every cell now and again. The guards stopped and stared into Lux's cell. It was pretty dark despite the touches hanging on the wall just outside the cell. Lux was sitting on her knees; her head was hanging down in front. Her blond hair was hanging low and was extremely dirty. The blue jumpsuit was gone, probably ripped to shreds. She was completely naked, covered in scars, bruises, dried blood stains, dirt, and burn marks. Lux was staring at the floor, her mouth was slightly open, and drool was slowly dripping from it. The guards let out a quick chuckle and was about to move on when suddenly Lux began to sing. Her voice was cracking and sounded deep and echoy. _"Twinkle…Twinkle…little…star…"_The guard turned back and stared at Lux, who continued to sing. "_How…I…Wonder… what… you…are_" The guard gulped. He was creeped out by the voice. The singing seemed to echo down the hallways. All the guards stopped in their tracks and look upwards, listening for the source of the singing. Meanwhile Lux had slowly begun to rise while singing. "_Up…above…a…world…so…high" _Her head was still looking at the ground, her legs was shaking as she forced herself upwards. She was now starting on her feet, trying to maintain her balance. The guard was frozen in place. Lux took a slow step forwards. "_Like… a…diamond…in…the…sky" _The guards took a few step backwards. Lux continued to slowly move forwards. Her head seemed to slowly lift itself upwards. "_When…the…blazing…sun…is…gone… When… he…nothing…shines…upon…" _Lux opened her eyes and stared at the guard. Her eyes was completely bloodshot, her pupils were small and red. The guards fell backwards, trying to scream for help. "_He-HELP!" _Lux continued forward, her face twitching a couple of times, her head slowly tilting to the side. "_Then…you…show…your…little…light…_" Lux began to smile. Not a heartwarming smile. A creepy wide smile, only found on mentally crazy people. She banged her head between the bars of the iron door. "_Twinkle…twinkle…" _she began to chuckle. "_all…hehe…the…he…Night._" The last word came out a whisper. She stared at the guard who was crawling away from her, pushing himself against the wall. "_HELP ME! SHES CRAZY!_" Lux was laughing like a maniac, starting him in the eyes. "_He…hehe.. HEHAHAHAHA!" _She lifted her head backwards and smashed into the iron bars. She did it again, and again still laughing. Suddenly several guards came and pushed her back with electric poles. Lux fell backwards starting into the ceiling. He laughs stopped and she closed her eyes, not saying another word.

The guards helped their fellow guard off the floor. "_We need to report this to Katarina .Its time" _They left and came back shortly after with Katarina. They opened the cell door and lifted Lux on her feet. She seemed to be sleeping but they didn't take any chances and put her in a black straightjacket. They dragged her into another dark room. Only a small lantern was lighting in the corner of the room. They put Lux on a chair, and she slammed her head into the table. They jumped slightly backwards at the sudden movement. Katarina stood beside her. "_Now time to answer some questions."_

A few hours went by with more and more questions. Katarina was struggling to get any sort of answer form the mind broken Lux. "_I said. Are you prepared to join Noxus, and serve as our slave?!" _Katarina slammed her hand into the table. Lux was still lying with her head on the table doing nothing. Katarina grabbed Lux and pulled her out of the room, dragging Lux behind her. They enter another torture room. On the far side of the room is an Iron Maiden. A special one that is designed to shock the person inside, forcing their reflexes to push their limbs into the spikes. Katarina pushed Lux inside. "_Oh Have I been waiting to use this." _Katarina smirked. She slammed the Iron Maiden shut. She was surprised that Lux was able to even stand. She turned on the machine, making sparks sly all around. Lux screamed loudly, shortly followed by another scream. She continued to scream nonstop, leaving Katarina smile evily. Suddenly the screaming stopped. Katarina was slightly confused. She turned up the voltage, but no screams. Did she kill her? Katarina turned off the machine She quickly opened the Iron Maiden with a quick pull. Lux was there. Small holes was all over the straightjacket, dripping with blood. Her blond hair was soaked on blood. The blood was running down her face and was dripping down on the floor. "_Lux?" _Katarina asked nervously. Lux smiled widely. A creepy smile that made Katarina shiver. Lux stepped out of the Iron Maiden, almost zombie like. She stepped closer to the scared Katarina. She was frozen. She didn't expect Lux to be like this. However, Katarina gathered herself. "_So what's your answer. Will you serve us?"_ Katarina thought a bit over the question. Will this girl even be able to serve them in this condition? Luxs eyes shot open. They were bloodshot. The pupils were small in size and seemed to have turned red. She stepped all the way over to Katarina. Standing with her creepy smile and wide open eyes inches away from her. Lux then started to laugh. "_WAHAHAHAHA_" She tilted her head back while laughing. The sudden outburst made Katarina fell uneasy, but she stayed put. Suddenly Lux head-butted her into the floor. Katarina fell on her back, putting her hand on her forehead. As she looked at Lux, she could see her on her knee, bowing down in front of her. Katarina got up and shook her head before saying with an smile. "_You are ours now" _The room filled with complete silence, until Lux slowly lifted her head, looking at Katarina with a wicked smile.

…

"_Yes mistress" _


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I dont know about this one. It feels... Strange. Maybe that's just me.

I hope this chapter is as good as the last. Please leave a review. I like reviews.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, ADULT THEMES **(duh), **BLOOD, VIOLENCE AND SPELLING ERRORS. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Fall into the Darkness

Chapter 5: Black fire

*At the Demacian royal hospital.*

Shyvana was carried by Garen into the healing room. He laid her down on a bed and left without another word. Doctors were surrounding Shyvana and inspecting her wounds. Luckily it wasn't so bad, so they cleaned the wounds and gave her some medicine. She got up in a sitting position on the bed. She placed her hand on her face and pictured Lux being carried away. She blames herself for not being able to prevent her kidnapping. Shortly after Sona came into her room. Shyvana turned her head and looked at her. Shyvana didn't say anything to her and just looked down again with a frown on her face. Sona grabbed a chair and sat next to her, telepathically speaking to her. _"How are you feeling?" _Sona asked. Shyvana just stared at the bed as she heard Sona's voice in her head. _"It's okay. You don't have to speak." _Sona grabbed her instrument form her back and began playing a little tune for Shyvana. She leaned back into the bed and closed her eyes, as the calming melody slowly filled the room.

Meanwhile in Noxus, Katarina has taken Lux into a special healing room for her to be cleaned up. In the middle of the room is a big steel bathtub filled with red liquid. She removed the straightjacket from Lux. "_Get in the tub."_ Katarina commanded. Lux seemed to be back to normal; however, still under the control of Katarina, she stepped into the tub of red liquid, and lowered her entire body into it. A few minutes after Lux rose from the liquid. She stood up on her feet and let it drop down her naked body. Her hands have completely healed up, and most of the scars and bruises are gone, only a few scars are left on her stomach and face.

_"Good. Now to get you cleaned up" _Katarina signaled Lux to get out of the tub. She followed Katarina up to her private bedroom and into the bathroom. _"Get yourself cleaned up. I'll be waiting out here."_ Lux turned to Katarina. "_As you wish" _Lux bowed before Katarina closed the door. Lux locked it and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water, slowly adjusting it to a comfortable level. She cleaned out the dirt in her hair and soaked it with shampoo. The water hit her head, washing out the shampoo and letting it run down her body. For just a moment, Lux felt relaxed. She sighed with relief and continued with washing her body clean. She turned off the water and stood still, staring at the wall. She grinned evilly. _"Noxus…Slave…He…heh..hheeh"_ She began to laugh. The thought of being controlled pleased her. Lux dried herself off and opened the door, still wearing a wicked smile. Katarina was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for Lux to finish. As Lux stepped out the bathroom, Katarina got up from the bed. _"Get some clothes on." _She pointed at a pile of black leather clothing on a chair. _I'll be back in…" _She looked at Lux for a moment. Katarina felt uneasy with that wicked smile of hers. She shook her head. "_…a bit." _Lux bowed down. _"Yes Mistress" _Katarina walked past her and locked the bathroom door.

Lux walked over the pile of clothing. She could see that it was the same cloths that Katarina normally wears. Lux suddenly froze. The dream she had a couple of days ago flashed inside her head. "_This…this is…" _She grabbed her head and pressed it hard together. "_Wha…whats happening…to me…" _Her eyes turned to normal for just a second before turning red again. "_Im…Im…" _She fell to her knees. All the visions of Katarina torturing her flashed inside her head. The evil grin upon Katarina lips as Lux felt pain constantly flashed inside her head. The last thing that flashed was Katarina stealing Lux's first kiss. Still shocked, Lux put her fingers on her bottom lips. "_She…Stole it…" _She suddenly grinned. _"If she took it… Im gonna take something else from her…Yes..he..hehe." _The thought made Lux laugh like a maniac. Katarina stepped out of the bathroom. She was completely naked. She was holding her towel in her hand, drying of the side of her face. "_Whats so funny?" _She asked Lux, who was still sitting on her knees. Lux stood up and turned to Katarina. She was staring at her with an evil grin.

Katarina felt uneasy and took a short step backwards. "_What are you staring at? Get dressed" _Katarina commanded. However, Lux continued to stare until she suddenly jumped forward and grabbed Katarina. She turned her around and tied her arm behind her back with the towel before she even had time to react. She pushed her onto the bed, and Katarina turn around and looked at Lux. "_What the hell are you doing?! Stop it!" _Lux laughed. Suddenly she jumped on top of her, sitting on her stomach. Katarina tried to roll away, but Lux was surprisingly heavy. Lux slammed her head into Katarina's, making her lay still and cry in pain. _"Ow!... Why are you doin-" _She get interrupted by Luxs lips touching hers. She could feel her tongue force its way into her mouth, exploring every part inside. Katarina was completely shocked. A few tears start to form in Katarina's eyes, as she was being held down my Lux. Lux pulled away with a satisfied smile. Katarina was breathing heavily. Katarina got angry. _"Get off me! Now!" _She twisted and turned herself in an attempt to throw Lux off, but to no avail. "If you don't get off right now, I will-"She lets out a small moan as Lux suddenly grabbed her breasts. She squeezed them together and played with them for a bit.

_"Your breasts a so big." _Lux said teasingly while playing with her breasts. She lowered her head down and started licking her hard nipples. She moved her tongue around them, biting them gently and sucking them hard. Katarina closed her eyes shut. She was already crying, letting tears fall down her cheeks. She tried her best not to moan, but it felt too good that she couldn't stop. Katarina moaned in pleasure even though she didn't want to. The moan felt like music in Lux's ears as she continued massaging her breasts. _"Stop it! Please!" _Katarina shook her head from side to side. Lux lifted her head a bit. "_But you like it. Don't you Mistress?" _Lux grinned as Katarina begged her to stop. She lifted herself off Katarina and was standing in front of her. Katarina opened her eyes. Her arms was still bound behind her back, if they weren't, she would have punched Lux into the ground.

Lux got on her knees and slowly parted Katarina's legs. _"Wh-What are you doing?! Stop it!" _Katarina started to panic. She wanted to move but something held her back. Lux looked pleased when she saw Katarina's wet pussy in front of her. "_My, my, Mistress. Did I turn you on?" _Lux was grinning. Katarina blushed and looked to the side. Her eyes were filled with tears. Suddenly her eyes widened as she felt Lux's soft tongue touch the lips of her pussy. Lux licked up and down, making Katarina even wetter. Katarina moaned. Her legs stiffened as the pleasure grew inside her.

Lux stuck one finger inside Katarina. She smiled when she felt how tight it is. "_Mistress… Are you a virgin?" _Katarina look shocked. She blushed again and looked to the side. Lux was pleased. _"Mind if I take it?" _Katarina quickly rose her head up and look at Lux to see if she was serious. Unfortunately for her, she was. She shook her head quickly. _"N-no. please don't." _Katarina was panicking. Her loss over her new slave made her feel sick. Suddenly Lux stuck another finger inside her. The sudden trust made her throw herself back onto the bed, moaning with pleasure and pain. Then Lux added another finger, then another. She was thrusting faster and faster. Something inside Katarina suddenly felt broken. Blood started to flow out and onto Lux's fingers. Katarina was openly crying. Her tears was flowing freely from her eyes. Lux stood up and lifted her hand. She looked shocked at first, with her big open eyes, her mouth frowning slightly. Then she smiled. Smiled widely. She started giggling. Then laughing. The laughs got louder. She was laughing out loudly, staring at the blood on her hand. Katarina looked up at Lux. She was scared. _"Wh- Why? Why did you do that?!" _Katarina shouted at her. Lux looked down still laughing. The laugh turned into soft creepy giggles. _"Why?... He..hehe..AHAHAHAHA…Because I can…"_

Katarina suddenly realized what she meant. The kiss. Katarina turned her head away from Lux and started crying again. Suddenly she felt her leg lifted up into the air. When she look up, she could see Lux spreading her leg into the air, and lowering her pussy into hers. The softness from her skin made Kat feel good. Lux started rubbing them together in a soft motion. _"Don't worry mistress. I'll make you feel all better." _She placed Katarinas leg between her breasts and started licking her ankle. Katarina moaned quietly, her breathing was getting faster, as Lux pick up the pace. She was rubbing hard against her, making the bed rock back and forth. The pleasure was building up in both of them. They breathed heavily. "_Lu-Lux. Please. Stop this…Your…Gonna make me…Ahh" _Luxs licked her lip when she heard Katarina moan. She moved faster and grabbed one of Katarinas breasts. She squeezed hard and played around with it. Both of them felt pressure building up. Suddenly they came, squirting their juices into each other. After the intense orgasm, Lux stepped off Katarina, stumbling slightly. Katarina was breathing very heavily on her bed. She stared into the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

She could feel the towel around her arms start to loosen. Lux meanwhile had caught her breath and was staring down at Katarina. Suddenly Katarina got up, and punched Lux into the floor. She was very angry. Her face was red, her eyes were burning, and she is ready to explode any second. Lux got up on her knees and bowed down in front of Katarina. Her attitude has completely changed. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she got up on her knees, looking at Katarina. _"Im sorry Mistress. I don't know what came over me. I just-" _Katarina kicked her into the ground. She stepped on her face and pressed it into the floor. _Im sorry….im sorry…" _Lux kept saying under Katarinas foot. Lux was crying. Katarina lifted her foot and slammed it back down on her head. Again and Again. Lux started to bleed form her ears and nose. "_Im sorry. Forgive me mistress." _Katarina stopped the stomping and quickly got dressed in her usual leather outfit. Lux still laid on the floor as Katarina rushed out the room. "_Stay the fuck down on the floor! I'll be back!" _Lux didn't move at all. She was just staring at the wall and breathing heavily though her mouth. _"…Yes Mistress."_

* At the Demacian royal hospital.*

Shyvana had gotten the chance to rest. When she woke up, she felt much better than before. She looked down and saw that her wounds had completely healed. Suddenly a soft calm voice appeared in her head. "_Feeling better?" _Shyvana turned her head and saw Sona smiling at her. She nodded. "_Yeah…im okay" _She stretched her arms and yawned. "_Garen wants to see you." _Sona said to her. Shyvana froze for a second. What does he want with her? Shyvana just sighed at got out of bed. She got out of the hospital cloths and put her Iron armor on. She left the room, Sona not far behind her. When she opened the door, Jarvan was standing in front of her. She looked up for a second before looking away again. _"Are you okay?" _Jarvan asked, but got no answer. Shyvana walked past him and walked out the doors of the hospital. _"She will be fine." _Sona said to Jarvan with a smile. Both of them then walked after Shyvana, into the castle.

Shyvana knocked on Garens door a couple of times, before a voice inside mumbled something. Some noises could be heard from the room, chairs moving around, glass clinging together and some footsteps moving towards the door. The door opened and Garen is standing in front of Shyvana, trying to maintain his balance. He is wearing some big white shirt and pants, with a big bottle of Demacian Vodka in his hand. His hair is a mess. "_What do you want?" _Garen asked her. _"Umm…You wanted to see me?" _Garen leaned closer to her, his breath stank of vodka. "_Ahh Shyvana… Yes 'hick' I did…. Come in 'hick'" _Garen stumbled back into his room. Shyvana followed closely incase Garen fell to the floor. He grabbed a chair and sat down in it. _"So… 'hick'…we need… to get… 'hick'…" _Garen was swinging the bottle around while talking. Shyvana sighed. She knew why he was getting wasted. "_ to…'hick'…gahhh." _Garen got distracted by something and stopped talking. Shyvana put her hand on his shoulder. _"We need to get Lux back" _Garen quickly threw his hand in the air. "_Oh yeah…Get her 'hick' back…We need to…get…zzzz" _Garen closed his eyes, and began snoring. Shyvana shook him a bit but he was sleeping.

She took the bottle away from him and placed it on the table. She grabbed both his shoulders and shook him violently. "_WAKE UP!" _ He opened his eyes and pushed Shyvana away with a gentle push, like she was a minor annoyance. "_Meeeh…'hick'.. Someone realllly needs to get this place cleaned… Oh and get Lux back, thanks darling…" _Garen was talking nonsense, but Shyvana understood. They need to get Lux back quickly. It has already been a couple of days now. How knows what they could be doing to her. Feeling guilty, Shyvana felt it was her duty to get her back. She put her hand on his shoulder. "_Don't worry. I'll get her back. No matter the cost." _She turned around and left the room. "_Oh you're the best…'hick' thanks…zzzzz." _Garen smashed his face into the floor and fell asleep. Shyvana closed the door just as Sona and Jarvan arrived. They looked concerned at first but calmed down when she closed the door behind her. Shyvana just nodded to them before storming off.

Jarvan and Sona looked at each other confused. They opened the door to Garens room and saw him face first into the floor. They smiled awkwardly before going over to him, and trying to wake him. He just shook himself before mumbling. _"Yes yes… go get 'hick' Lux back…" _Jarvan looked worried. _"What do you mean?" _He asked the half wake Garen. _"Shyvana…Fetch…Lux…now…'hick'…zzzz" _Garen fell asleep again. Jarvan figured the Shyvana was going to get Lux by herself. He was about to get up and run after Shyvana, but stopped as her heard the thundering dragon roar just outside the window. He looked outside and saw Shyvana fly away towards Noxus._ "That fool. Come!" _He ran out the door, quickly followed by Sona.

Shyvana was flying high in the sky. She flew towards Noxus with no time to waste. Thinking it might take a while; she looked around and noticed the lighting shining from the sun was far less brighter than usual. Thinking it might have a connection to Lux she sped up. There was no time to fool around; she must rescue Lux as fast as possible.

*Meanwhile, In Katarinas bedroom.*

Katarina kicked her door in. Lux had not moved from her previous position. Katarina grabbed Lux by the throat and lifted her up on her feet. Without saying a word, Lux just stood still like a doll in front of her. "_Here im trying to get you all cleaned up and you just pull that shit." _Katarina said with anger. Lux didn't reply. Katarina grabbed her throat hard, making Lux whelp and close her eyes. "_If you ever do something like that again im going to cut your fucking throat open. You got that?" _Lux nodded as much as she could, slowly whelping out a few words. "_Y-Yes Mistress" _Katarina let her go, and Lux coughed to catch her breath, but suddenly and cold steel collar was wrapped around her neck. Lux flinched and grabbed the collar out of reflex. Katarina was holding out a remove looking device. _ "Now…If you ever misbehave again. This will happen." _She pushed the button, sending a powerful electric shock through Luxs body. She creamed loudly as the electricity flowed through her. She fell to her knees, holding the collar tightly, trying to rip it off. Katarina let go of the button and watched as Lux breathed heavily. _"Now get your fucking cloths on." _Katarina commanded her. "_Yes Mistress." _She got up, still shaking from all the pain. She put on the cloths that were the same as Katarinas, making them look identical. _"So if there isn't any more problems. Let's get you trained." _Lux bowed down to her mistress and walked after her as she left the room.

Meanwhile, Shyvana gotten to the borders of the Noxian city. She was hiding in some mountain cliffs as her normal Iron armored self, trying to think of a plan of infiltrating. She looked upon the main gate, and saw some people in cloaks walk inside freely. She looked around a bit and saw a convenient hanging cloak from the guard house. She snuck down the mountain side behind the guard house, and put it on, making sure she was covered up. She then walked casually towards the gate. The guards let her through without any trouble. "_Okay, now im inside the city. Now I need to find a way inside the castle." _She thought to herself. Before she could think of anything, a flashback of her defeat at the outpost flashed in her mind. She started sweating a bit and holding her hand to her forehead. She thought that if she was supposed to save Lux, she needed to be stronger. She looked around the city for a magic or armor shop. Eventually she found a small armor shop at the corner of a street. She walked inside. The shop was dark and spooky. Chains and cobwebs were hanging all around over the merchandise. Suddenly an old sounding female called out. "_Hello… Is anyone there?" _Shyvana looked around for the mysterious voice. She saw an old woman coming out from behind the counter. She was small and had big round glasses. Shyvana was trying to fit in, so she did her best at sounding like a Noxian. _"Umm…I am-" _She get interrupted by the old lady. "_-Shyvana. The half dragon. You are far away from home my dear." _Shyvana didn't know what to say. _"Oh it's alright my dear. Not all here in Noxus is evil. But beware of who you trust." _The old lady was sounding very wise, so Shyvana took her advice.

_"I know why you are here." _The old lady was walking slowly towards Shyvana. The sound of her cane was echoing around the room. _"But be warned. You might not like what you find…Yes… The young mage might be different…" _Looking for answers, Shyvana started asking questions.

Shyvana: "_What do you mean?"_

Old lady: "_Ohh it was horrible. The screams at night. The echo of her downfall filled the streets."_

Shyvana: "_Downfall?"_

Old lady: "_Yes… Her downfall… You might as well go back… It's too late for her." _

Shyvana: "_No. I promised. Im going to get her back."_

Old lady: "_Be warned. Lux is not the same as before. Right now… She is being trained"_

Shyvana: "_Trained? For what? What is she doing? What happened to her?"_

The old lady started giggling _"Go see for yourself. But you might not come back alive." _Suddenly the old lady disappeared with a flash. Shyvana covered her eyes with her arm from the bright flash. "_Hello?" _She looked around for the old lady but she was gone. However she left a present for Shyvana on the counter. A black armor. She grabbed the helmet and looked at it. The long devil like horns on the top scared her a bit but she shrug it off. She slowly but surely started stripping off her iron armor, leaving her standing in the underwear. She started putting off the black armor. As she was about to put the helmet on, she noticed the eyes in the helmet was glowing purple. She was hesitant to put it on when she saw it, but she was determent to get Lux back, no matter the cost. She put on the helmet, and suddenly she could see a silhouette of the people outside. She figured it was some sort of assassin armor, and smiled a bit. She could use this to get inside the castle unnoticed. She hoped.

*At the training course*

Just outside the castle is a small hall, build for training soldiers. Katarina used to go here for training her skills in daggers and acrobatics, but stopped for some reason. Lux stared inside and saw the big open hall inside, filled with training dummys. Katarina dragged her inside and over to the preparation room. Inside were cabinets filled with weapons, mostly daggers. "_Take as many daggers as you can. You'll need them" _Lux bowed slightly and walked over to the cabinet and filled her holsters with daggers. Before she could turn around and wait for further orders, Katarina suddenly appeared in front of her in a purple smoke, and kicked her into the ground. Lux fell to the ground face first, and most of the daggers fell out of the holsters, clinging against the floor. She shakingly lifted herself up with one arm, while holding her jaw with the other, moaning slightly in pain. Katarina grabbed her hair and violently pulled Lux up from the floor. Lux whelped slightly at the pull and got up on her feet. Katarina turned her around and punched her in the face, making Lux flip over and fall again to the ground. Her face was slightly swollen and she was again bleeding from her nose. Lux turned herself and looked at Katarina. She was clearly very angry. She grabbed a dagger from the floor to protect herself from the bloodthirsty Katarina. Suddenly she felt extreme pain in the body. The collar on her neck activated and was sending wave after wave of electric shook through her body. She dropped the dagger and rolled around on the floor screaming in pain. Finally it stopped, but Katarina was standing over her with a dagger, just about to stab her to death. Luckily another dagger stopped it just over her. Lux was scared stiff and was just staring at the two daggers clinging together just over her head.

Katarina looked up, still enraged, and saw Talon standing there. "_MOVE! LET ME KILL HER!" _Katarina shouted at him, but Talon disarmed her with his dagger, and her dagger flew over them and hit the ceiling. "_Why are you trying to kill her?_ _You're supposed to train her in your combat skills. NOT kill her." _Talon was very serious. He stared at Katarina with the most serious face she had ever seen. Breathing heavily, Katarina clenched her teeth together and attempted to calm down. Her body started to loosen up, as she put her hands down. _"…Fine…" _

She looked away as Talon helped Lux off the floor. She was beat up, but held herself standing up with Talons help. She quickly shook Talons arm off hers and bowed down to him. "_Im sorry Master. I cause some trouble. Please forgive me" _Lux was sounding like she was about to cry. Talon crossed his arm and sighed. _"What the hell did they do to you... Never mind." _Talon turned to Katarina. "_You have your orders. I expect you to follow them." _Katarina just let out an annoyed grunt and grabbed Lux. She pointed to the daggers on the floor, and Lux slowly picked them up and placed the back in the holsters.

Inside the hall were several training dummies. Bags filled with hay, build to look like enemy soldiers. Having calmed herself, Katarina took Lux to the side. "_Now watch closely" _She jumped into one of the dummies, slicing it open with precise moves, before quickly jumping over to the next. She used her great agility to maneuver around the dummies, absolutely destroying every single one of them. She jumped into the middle of five dummies and started spinning around really fast, throwing daggers in every direction, hitting every dummy in the "heart". Lux followed her closely with her eyes, examining her every move.

After the five dummies were reduced to small piles of hay, she walked over to Lux. "_Did you get all of that?" _Not wanting to anger her, Lux just nodded. _"Good, now you do it." _She snapped her fingers and suddenly a dozen guys ran in and removed the destroyed dummies and replaced them with new ones. Lux stood at the side ready to jump in. Katarina stared at her, waiting for her to start. Lux gulped, and prepared to attack the dummies. She grabbed two daggers and held them backwards. She jumped in, but fell on her face. She quickly recovered and attacked the dummy, imitating the movements of Katarina. However, after her best efforts, she just could not get it right. Her timing was off, her movements were stiff, and her attacks were weak and flawed. Katarina stood faceplaming before activating the shock collar.

Lux fell to the floor in pain, holding the collar tightly. As it stopped, she was on her knees and hand breathing heavily. "_Again!" _Katarina demanded. Lux snakingly got back up and tried again from the start. Inevitably, she failed and was again shocked. This pattern repeated itself a couple of times, until Lux didn't even flinch when getting shocked. Katarina turned up the voltage but Lux just stood there, staring away from her. Sparks could be seen flying from the collar, but Lux stood still. Then she started laughing. The laugh echoed through the hall. The laugh got progressively louder and stronger. Katarina threw the remote to the ground and walked over to her. She grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Katarina almost jumped back, when she saw the most evil grin she has ever seen. Lux took a dagger to the top of her forehead and cut a deep wound across it. Blood was flowing from the forehead and run down her face and over her eyes. She licked her lips as the blood flowed, and just stared at Katarina with big open eyes, not even caring if blood got in them.

Katarina wanted to scream for help, but her voice was gone. She grabbed her throat and tried again, but no voice. Suddenly the lighting on the room turned a darker red. Her eyes widened and her pupils turned smaller. She heard demonic whispering from the corners of the hall. Lux started to walk towards her very slowly. Katarina wanted to run, but her body was completely frozen. _"You're under my control." _Lux suddenly said in a very demonic voice. Katarina could not look away from her; the eyes were red and burning into her soul. _"Choke yourself" _Lux added. Katarina's arms started to fasten around her throat. Her small cries pleased Lux as she struggled to breath. Her hand clenched tightly around her throat, tighter and tighter. Her vision began to blur. Everything around her started to fade. Katarina passed out.

Katarina woke up with a sudden. She felt something hit her head hard as she woke. She saw Lux holding her hand on her head in pain, as her head collided with hers. Lux also recovered, and looked back at Katarina and bowed to her, still holding her hand on her forehead. "_Mistress. Im glad you're okay." _Katarina was both confused and afraid. Her heavy breathing was filling the hall. "_What happened?" _ "_You suddenly fell to the ground. I kept an eye on you this entire time." _Katarina shook her head. She could not believe it. "_I…I need a break. Keep training." _Katarina got up on her feet. She walked out the door and headed for the castle. As she was leaving, Lux bowed. When the door closed, Lux turned towards the dummies to try again. He eyes turned normal for a moment. A tear started to form, as she quietly whispered. "_...Help me..." _Her eyes turned red and blank again shortly after, and she began to attack the dummies.

* * *

AN: I bet you didn't exspect who got raped. Or maybe you did, Idk :P

If you are wondering why i keep warning about spelling errors, is just for the lolz, but there is always some spelling errors and grammar mistakes even after I read it through.

Anyway hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is in progress.

Also, please say what you thought about the rape scene. It my first time writing that kind of stuff :P

Have a great weekend

-Xsanaty


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I think the quality of the fanfiction dropped with chapter 5. I threw too many balls into the air. If you don't know, its an expression i have learned when writing stories. A ball represents a goal or a plot point. Example getting a cat down from a tree: Ball in the air. Once the goal have been accomplished, the ball is caught again.

Anyways, I hope I caught at least some of the balls in this chapter. As always leave a review. I need motivation to finish this, cause I really like this story and i want it to end well.

Also I changed the layout, so I should be easier to read. Please tell me what you think.

Enjoy.

WARNING: Mild adult themes.

* * *

Chapter 6: Dream?

Katarina stumbled out the doors of the training hall. She put her hand on the wall next to the door and started throwing up. She put her other hand on her stomach as the puke flew out of her. Shortly after she stumbled away from the building, holding her head with one of her hands. _"What going on? Why am I seeing these things?" _She thought to herself. She sat on one of the nearby benches to relax. She felt like her legs gave up on everything just as she sat down. Images of the blood covered face of Lux flashed inside her head. She was shaking in fear.

She heard footsteps close in on her. She lifted her head and was Talon walk towards her. She shook her head and tried her best, not to show Talon that she was afraid. Talon sat next to Katarina and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

Talon: _"Whats wrong?" _He said calmly.

Katarina: _"N-Nothing." _

Talon: "_That pile of puke next to the door is not nothing. Why are you not training Lux? Are you feeling sick or something?" _

Katarina shook her head.

Katarina: _"I said im fine." _She turned her head away.

Talon: "_Listen. You're supposed to train Lux in your combat style. That was the plan. Now you're trying to kill her, and you're afraid." _

Katarina: _"Im not afraid! Why should I be afraid?!" _Katarina quickly said.

Talon: "_You're shaking" _

Katarina looked down on her hands and saw that they were shaking. She tried to make them stop but she couldn't. She looked away from Talon and clenched her eyes shut. Tear slowly started to form in her eyes. Talon stood up and turned away.

Talon: _"If you ever want to talk, come to me. I've got a meeting with Swain, so see you later." _

Talon waved goodbye to her as he walked. Katarina cried silently for a few second before standing up herself. She walked back towards the training hall. As she opened the door she could hear Lux's heavy breathing form the hall. She started shaking again. She was afraid of what Lux might do to her, or what she would look like. She opened the door into the hall and saw Lux, slightly bent over and breathing heavily. She looked around and saw all the dummies being ripped open and mostly destroyed. The ground were covered in black skit marks form the leather boots, and Lux herself was covered in sweat and small bruises.

Katarina was stunned. She stood with her mouth slightly open. Lux noticed her and turned around. "_Mistress!" _She shouted happily. She ran towards Katarina with a big smile on her face. Her eyes, while still blank and red, was filled with joy. Katarina stepped back a bit from the charging Lux, who stopped a few feet from her. She bowed and looked at her. _"Did I do good Mistress?" _Katarina was confused over the overly happy Lux standing in front of her. She didn't even know what to answer. She looked around again at all the destroyed dummies before answering. "_Do it again." _She clapped and guys with more training dummies walked in and cleared the room and put up new dummies. Lux turned around and started attacking. Katarina stood speechless as she saw Lux jump around perfectly, slicing every dummy with perfect accuracy, threw daggers all around, and utilizing speed and agility. Once all the dummies were down she ran back to Katarina, slightly exhausted but smiling.

_"What do you think? Did I do well?" _She bowed and looked at Katarina excitingly. Katarina just shook her head from what she just witnessed. She looked into Lux's eyes, and was sparks of joy. "_Not…bad…" _Katarina muttered. Lux jumped up and clapped her hands. She smiled. "_What should I do now Mistress?" _ Katarina didn't know what to do. Lux's happy attitude confused her. How could she be smiling after all she did to her? Katarina suddenly became angry. She walked over and slapped Lux on the face, making her fall down.

Katarina: _"…Why?..." _Katarina said whispering.

Lux: "_Im sorry Mistress. I'm sorry." _Lux looked up at her with sorry eyes, even though she didn't know what she did wrong.

Katarina: "_Why... How can you be smiling? After all that I did to you?"_

Lux: "_Because I'm your slave. I'm supposed to make you happy."_

Katarina grabbed one of her daggers and pulled Lux up by her hair. Lux whelped in pain and she was lifted up. Katarina put the dagger to her neck.

Katarina: "_You're not normal! Something is wrong! You…You're a demon! You need to be killed!" _

Lux closed her eyes as she felt the knife dig into her skin just above the collar. She could feel the blade penetrate her skin slightly, but suddenly she was dropped and fell to the ground. She looked up at Katarina. Her eyes were wide open. She mouth was also slightly open. She was shaking a bit.

Lux: _"…Mistress?" _

Katarina fell down to the side. Her eyes were closed but breathing normally. A Dagger was sticking out of her back. Lux looked up again and saw Talon.

Talon: _"Not again…" _

He walked over and took the dagger back. It was small so it hadn't killed her. The tip was cover in some green stuff.

Lux: "_M-Master. W-why did…" _her voice was shaking.

Talon: _"Don't worry. Shes fine. The dagger is cover with a sleeping poison. She will wake up in a few hours."_

Lux looked at the passed out Katarina.

Talon: _"She has been trying to kill you twice now. That is not part of the plan."_

Lux: _"Plan?"_

Talon: _"Yes. You're supposed to be our new recruit in the fight against Demacia. You're no use to us dead. _

Lux: _"Demaci…a…" _Lux said snakingly.

Talon: "_Yes… Anyways… Keep an eye on her. Keep training or something. I have to get to the meeting with swain. _

Talon walked out again. Lux looked at Katarina who was still sleeping. Lux stood up, she didn't know what to do. Her head filled up with painful memories of the torture. She grabbed her head tightly and screamed. She looked down on the floor. "_Demacia…Brother…". _She clenched her head tighter and cried. Tears were dripping from her eyes. She opened her eyes and fell to the floor. They turned normal for a moment, and she started saying gibberish. _"No…I.. I don't want to…Im not…a slave…I… Brother…Someone… Help me…" _She laid on her side and was shaking. After a few moments of crying, she got herself off the floor. Hey eyes returned to red and blank as she grabbed Katarina form the floor and placed her in a chair.

Again she started to say gibberish, but this time she was smiling. _"I…Am a salve… I must serve…Noxus…hehe…he…HAHAHAH". _Her crazy laugh filled the hall. She clapped loudly and the guys working there ran out and prepared the hall again. As they left, Lux stood ready to attack. _"I must kill. BLOOD FOR NOXUS!" _She jumped forwards towards the dummies and began slicing them open. Talon meanwhile was hiding behind the door of the hall and heard and saw everything. _"This is getting out of hand. I must report this." _He said to himself as he ran towards the castle.

Shyvana was walking down the streets of Noxus. Surprisingly nobody seemed to care about her unusual armor. The horned helmet and spiky shoulder pads didn't seemed odd for them. Shyvana looked around the town, looking at all the little shops and homes. Everyone in town was dressed in dark clothing, but other than that it seemed like a normal town. Shyvana noticed the path leading up to the castle and quickly rushed towards it. It took a few minutes to get to the castle doorway. Outside were two guards. As Shyvana approached they blocked her way with their spears.

Guard: "_Hold it. State your business."_

_Shyvana:" Im here to-" _She thought for a second. "-_Talk to the… umm ."_

The guards looked at each other for a moment, making Shyvana feel uneasy. But then they lowered their spears and looked at her.

Guard: "_You must be the commander from the north. The meeting is beginning soon._ "

Shyvana: "_Right. Thanks." _

The guards opened the main door and let her in. She looked around in the dark open room. Very few candles light the room and the open windows only let in a little moonlight. She saw one door at the end of one hall was slightly open and she heard a few voices coming from it. She snuck down the hallway and to the door. She peeked inside and saw Talon and Swain sitting by a table. She decided to listen to the conversation from the door.

Talon: "_I'm telling you, something is up with Katarina. She tried to kill Lux… Twice!_

Swain: "_I guess the stress is too much for her. She was in charge of the torturing."_

Talon: "_That doesn't explain her murderous behavior. Something is scaring her." _

Swain: "_Scaring her? Katarina? No… Something else is wrong. We must talk to her. Where is she?"_

Talon put his hand behind is head.

Talon: "_Well…I had to put her to sleep after she was about to kill Lux again."_

Swain facepalmed.

Swain: "_Ugh…Later then. We need to concentrate on Lux's training. She needs to be 100% loyal to Noxus."_

Talon: "_We might be getting close to that. She screamed 'Blood for Noxus' just before attacking the dummies."_

Swain: "_Yes, but what you said about her cry for help just before she started, worries me." _

Shyvana held her hand over her mouth. She was shocked to hear about Lux. _"No it can't be true." _She thought to herself.

Swain: "_Let's get Lux a worthy opponent. How about…" _

Shyvana looked at Swain thought the door, trying to listen closely to what he is saying. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared under her. Big crow claws appeared and surrounded her, trapping her within. Swain and Talon opened the door.

Swain: "…Her."

Shyvana started punching the claws but nothing happened. She looked over at Swain.

Shyvana: "_How did you know?" _

Swains birds, Beatrice, then flew in from the window and landed on his shoulder.

Swain: "_I have eyes and ears all over Noxus. Now take her to the training facility." _

Talon grabbed a poison needle from his cloak and threw it at Shyvana. It hit her neck and shortly after she began to feel weak.

Shyvana: "_What did you…do to..me…uhh" _

She fell to the floor inside the cage. Swain removed the claws and they both grabbed Shyvana and dragged her to another room. Inside they fitted her with another shock collar, similar to the one Lux has on. After they but the collar on, then took her down to the training hall. Inside the hall, Lux was still training hard. Her movements were more fluent and deadly. She didn't stop attacking even when Talon, Swain and an unconscious Shyvana entered the room. They dropped Shyvana on the ground, close to where Katarina was sleeping. Swain hit her over the head in an attempt to wake her up, but she kept on sleeping. Meanwhile Shyvana was waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and pulled herself up on her arm.

Shyvana: "_Wha…where am i?" _

Suddenly she was being electrocuted from the collar. She held tightly to the collar, as waves of electricity flew through the body.

Shyvanan: "_GAHHHH!" _

The scream made Lux look towards her. She stopped with her killing spree and walked over towards them. Shyvana breathed heavily as the shock stopped. She looked up at Lux who was standing right in front of her.

Shyvana: "_L-Lux?" _

Her eyes grow wide as she stared at Lux. Lux tilted her head slightly.

Lux: "_Who are you?" _

Lux was so focused on Shyvana that she didn't notice that Talon and Swain stared at her. When Lux noticed them, she quickly got on her knee, bowing down for them.

Lux: _"Greetings Masters." _

Shyvana: "_Masters?" _

Shyvana was confused. She looked up and down Lux, who was still dressing in Katarina's leather outfit, and a few cuts and bruises on her body. She got up on her knees and grabbed Lux on her shoulders and shook her.

Shyvana: "_Lux, what the hell happened to you? Why are you bruised like this? Did they hurt you? Why are you wearing this? Wh-" _She got interrupted by her collar shocking her.

Shyvana: "_GaHHHA!" _

She felt backwards and held the collar tightly again. Lux just ignored her completely, not even reacting to her questions.

Lux: _"Who is this Master? Someone for me to kill?" _

Lux smiled at the Idea of killing someone.

Swain: "_Close. You're not allowed to kill her, but you can beat her up." _

Lux grinned. Swain grabbed Shyvana and pushed her into the hall that would work as their arena. Lux followed her and walked to the other side of the hall. Swain and Talon took a seat and waited for the fun to begin. Shyvana stood up and stared at Lux. She could barely recognize her.

Shyvana: _"Lux…What happened to you?" _

Lux didn't answer; instead she awaited the order to attack. Talon gave a quick wave at her, and Lux took that as an order to attack. She dashed towards Shyvana with quick movement. Shyvana barely had time to react as she blocked Lux's dagger. Shyvana stared into her eyes. The blank red eyes made her shiver. They separated, and Lux made another attack, this time from the side. Again Shyvana blocked it, but Lux kept slicing at her with both her daggers. Shyvana did her best to block every attack, but some did hit her armor, making small scratches in them. Lux jumped up and kicked her in the face, making her fall over. Shyvana quickly recovered and rolled to the side just as Lux jumped up and slammed her daggers into the floor.

Shyvana: "_Stop it Lux. I don't want to hurt you!" _

Shyvana said as she got up on her feet.

Lux: _"Too bad. I want to kill you!" _

Again Lux dashed towards her, swinging her dagger at Shyvana. She jumped up again and was about to kick Shyvana into the ground, but this time she blocked her foot. Lux spun around quickly and kicked her with her other leg, making Shyvana stumble backwards. Before she could recover, Lux threw a dagger at her, hitting her helmet and making her fall backwards. She tried to get up but Lux was too quick and jumped up and landed on her chest, both legs on either side of Shyvana. She took the daggers in a 'v' shape around her neck.

Lux: "_Any last words before I slice your throat open?"_

Shyvana: "_Why? Why are you doing this?" _

Shyvanas eyes filled with tears. The tear ran out from under her helmet and down her cheeks. Lux lowered her head and gently licked the tears from her left cheek. Shyvana flinched as the tongue touched her, followed by a quick sob.

Lux: _"I have no choice. I'm slave to Noxus now."_

Shyvana: "_But what about Demacia. How about your friends, your family"_

Lux: _"They mean nothing to me now…They…ugh." _

She began to sweat. Her voice became hesitant and filled with pain.

Lux: _"They…My Family…My friends…I…"_

She began to cry. Her tears fell from her eyes and down on Shyvana. Shyvana saw hope for a moment.

Shyvana: "_Lux, please remember. Remember your home."_

Lux: _"I…I want to go home…"_

Her eyes turned normal. She removed the daggers from Shyvanas throat. She leaned back and started to openly cry. Shyvana lifted her head from the ground, and was about to hug Lux. But Lux quickly smashed her head down into Shyvana, making her head crash into the floor and pass out. A small bruise appeared on Lux's forehead from the helmet, and started to bleed a bit. Lux got up from Shyvana and whispered. "_But I'm already home." _She smiled widely and walked back to Talon and Swain. They clapped and Lux bowed to them.

Talon: "_I have no idea what you game is. What's with the split personality?"_

Lux stood up and tilted her head, like Talon said something strange.

Lux: "_What do you mean master?" _

Talon walked over to her. Lux stood still while her eyes were locked unto him. He put his hand on her cheek, and she closed her eye as his thump gently slight over her face. She looked cute and innocent while looking at him. Talon didn't like it and slapped her hard. She put her hand on her red cheek, but did nothing else. She didn't whine or cry. Talon scratched his head.

Talon: "_I really don't get you. First you're mentally insane, then you're homesick, and then you're all cute and innocent… ugh…"_

Talon gave up understanding Lux's motives and turned around. Meanwhile, Katarina woke up, holding her hand on her head.

Katarina: "_Ugh… What happened?"_

Katarina slowly opened her eyes and noticed Lux. She saw the bruise on her forehead, and started shaking. Visions of Lux walking out the Iron Maiden flashed inside her head, as she started to breath heavily. She slowly got up and stumbled towards the door, keeping a close eye on Lux. Talon walked over to her to stop her from leaving.

Talon: "_Hey! You stay here."_

Katarina: "_I'm not staying in the same room as her!" _She said with fear in her voice.

Talon: "_Why not? Are you scared of her?" _

Katarina looked away from him, not wanting to answer the question.

Talon: "_You are… aren't you?" _

He grabbed Katarina and pushed her towards Lux, who was still tilting her head. Katarina tried to run but Talon held her arms tight as he pushed her closer. Katarina stared at Lux with fear. Quick flashes of Lux with blood running down her face appeared before her. Demonic whispering started to appear in her head. She shakingly tried to stop moving towards her, but Talon insisted. Lux smiled evily at her. Katarina closed her eyes shut as she started to scream.

Katarina: _"PLEASE NO! Stay away from MEEEEEE!"_

Lux walked closer. Slowly and steady she walked towards Katarina. Her eyes started to glow red and she began to cry blood.

Katarina: "_Stay away! STAY AWAY!" _

Talon let her go. Katarina run as fast as she could out the training hall. Talon looked back at Lux, how scratched her head and shrug.

Talon: "_Swain, go after her. I'll talk to Lux." _

Swain sighed and grabbed his cane and walked out the door. Talon turned to Lux and rushed towards her. Lux took a small step backwards before Talon grabbed her leather jacket. He lifted her up slightly and pulled her close.

Talon: "_What is your deal?! What have you done with her?"_

Lux: _"I don't know what you're talking about Master. Im just following orders."_

Talon slapped her.

Talon: _"Bullshit. You have done something to her. She has never acted like this before."_

Lux: _"Im sorry Master. I…I don't know what's wrong with her."_

Talon: _"Tell the truth! What did you do to her?!" _

Talon was shouting in her face. Suddenly, Lux smiled.

Lux: _"I…I stole it."_

Talon: "_Stole it? Stole what?"_

Lux smiled widely. She began to chuckle.

Lux: _"She stole something from me…I just took something from her..hehe" _

Talon: _"Stole WHAT?!" _

Lux lifted her head and stared into Talons eyes. She smile crept him out.

Lux: "_Her viginity…hehehe…AHAHAHAH" _

Lux's laugh filled the hall.

Talon: _"You…You raped her?"_

Lux nodded. Talon put her down on her feet. He gently let her go. Lux tilter her head while smiling. Talon quickly punched right in the face, making her fly backwards. She was still smiling, even when her nose started bleeding. Talon walked over and lifted her up, and punched her into the ground once more. He continued to beat her up for a while before clapping and some Noxian guards ran in.

Talon: _"Take this crazy bitch to the castle prison... And her too."_

He pointed at Shyvana. Lux's face was covered on blood and bruises, but still smiling. Talon slapped her and pointed at her face.

Talon: "_Stop smiling!" _

And she did just that. The smile disappeared. She just stared into the air. The guards tied her hand behind her back and dragged her towards the castle. Two other guards grabbed Shyvana and dragged her towards the castle too. Talon shook his hand and dried the blood off before following them.

A few hours have passed and Shyvana was beginning to wake up. She was chained to the wall. Her arms and legs slightly spread apart, and her neck bolted to the wall with a steel bracelet. She slowly opened her eyes. Her head was hurting.

Shyvana: "_Ugh…Wh- Where am I?" _

Lux: "_Awake already?"_

Shyvana fully opened her eyes, and slowly got used to the low lighting. She saw someone in the corner of the room. Most of her body was covered in darkness, but she just could recognize the deep voice.

Shyvana: "_Lux? Is that you?"_

Lux stood up from her chair and walked over towards Shyvana. As her face illuminated, she could see her head was bandaged. Most likely from the head-butt on her helmet. She was still wearing the leather outfit, but it looks like she was beat up.

Shyvana: "_My god… Lux, what happened to you?" _

Lux: _"Punishment for scaring my mistress._"

Shyvana: _"Your mistress? What are you talking about? Lux, please. Tell me. You're not yourself." _

Lux: _"Im perfectly sane…" _ Her face began to twitch as she began to smile wickedly.

Lux: _"Im… Perfectly… Sane… Ehehehehe" _Lux giggled.

Her creepy attitude made Shyvana shiver.

Shyvana: "_Lux…What the hell happened to you?" _

Lux: _"Want me to show you?!" _

She shouted and turned around to a small tabled filled with different tools. She grabbed a scissor looking thing, specially design to cut armor open. Shyvana started to sweat a bit.

Lux: _"You see. Begin a new Noxian. I have been charged with torturing you… Just like they did to me…Hehe"_

Shyvana: "_Lux, please. Turn into your normal self."_

Lux: _"Im sorry Shyv. I don't take orders from you." _

Lux walked over to her. She used the scissor to cut down from under her arm, and down to the waist. She did the same to the other side and the torso part of the armor fell off, leaving Shyvana in the pants and a black bra. Shyvana shivered as she felt the cold scissor touch her skin. She pleaded Lux to stop but she didn't listen. Lux stared at Shyvanas breasts for a while, before cutting the middle over. The bra popped open, making Shyvanas breasts bounce slightly.

Shyvana: _"Lux, please stop. This is embarrassing."_

Shyvana looked away and blushed. She didn't want to look Lux in the eyes. Lux smiled and grabbed her breasts in her hands, squeezing and pulling. Shyvana let out a mix of moans and screams.

Shyvana: _"Ahh… Lux… stop, please.. ahh" _

Lux started playing with her nipples. She moved her head down and starts licking around her right nipple while using her other hand to play with her left breast. The movement of Luxs tongue and hands, started to make Shyvana felt good, even though she didn't want to. She started to moan more and more, while Lux alternated between her breasts. Shyvanas heavy panting caused her to stick out her tongue slightly, making Lux take advantage of it and lean up to kiss her. She planted her lips over her tongue, gently sucking on it before placing her lips on hers. She let her tongue dance with hers inside her mouth. Lux pulled back, and a little line of drool appeared between their tongues. Shyvana breathed heavily, clearly turned on by Lux's teasing. However, even though she liked it a bit, she started to cry after the young blond molested her.

Shyvana: "_Why Lux? Lux did you do that?"_

Lux: _"Why? Because I can." _

She licked her lips. Shyvana cried a bit again.

Lux: _"Alright. Now to the fun part." _

She jumped a little while clapping her hands. She turned around, leaving Shyvana hanging from the wall. Lux returned with a leather whip. Shyvana opened her eyes wide, clearly knowing where this is going.

Shyvana: _"No. Lux! Please no!"_

But her pleading feel for deaf ears, as Lux took a few steps back and rolled out the whip. Luxs eyes were filled with joy, while Shyvanas were filled with fear. Lux pulled back the whip and let is loose on Shyvana, violently whipping her over and over. Shyvanas torso and breasts started filling with deep red cuts from the whip. Shyvana whelped in pain. Her screams filled the stone cold room, and it pleased Lux. She kept whipping away, and Shyvana stated to feel weak from screaming. She vision began to slowly blur and she could just see a silhouette of Lux. She completely backed out, and Lux stopped. She frowned and sighed. Lux put down the ship and got on her knees. She looked down on the floor and just closed her eyes, waiting for Shyvana to wake up.

Meanwhile, Swain had been talking to Katarina in her room. Katarina was hiding under the covers of her bed, while Swain was sitting in a chair next to her, trying his best to calm her down and make her talk. Beatrice flew over to her bed and poked her through the covers. Katarina sounded annoyed and poked her head out from under the covers.

Katarina: _"Go away… leave me alone…"_

Swain: _"Not until you tell me what's going on."_

Katarina turned her body under the covers towards Swain, lying on her side. Her hair was a mess and it look like she been crying.

Katarina: "_…Its Lux… She been… Scary lately"_

Swain: "_In what way?"_

Katarina:" _…The blood. Her face… All messed up… The voices…Oh god the voices."_

Her voice cracked. She dove under the covers and she stared to cry. Swain had an idea what was wrong.

Swain: "_You're getting nightmares. Probably from all the torturing. I thought you were the toughest of all of us. Thinking that torturing would be damaging to you…"_

He lifted himself off the chair and walked over to Katarina. She poked her head back out of the covers again with tears in her eyes. He signaled her to get up.

Katarina: "_What? What 'sniff' do you want?"_

Swain: "_To cure you. You need to face your fears."_

Katarina hesitated at first. She gathered herself and get up from under her covers. She sat on the side of her bed, still sniffing lightly. Swain places his hands on either side of her head.

Swain: "_You will be scared. You will have no grasp on reality. You WILL feel pain… Good luck"_

Suddenly a bright white flash appeared in between his hand. Katarina felt like she got struck by lightning and fell backwards. Katarina slowly awoke, but she was no longer in her room. She was on a patch of dirt. Everything around her was dark, Like a spotlight pointing at her in a pitch black room. She got up and felt strange. She looked down and saw that she was mostly naked. She was only wearing a black bikini, and a leather belt with one dagger. She tried to look around but it was too dark. When she took a few steps forwards the light followed her. She walked in one direction, shouting out "Hello?". Her voice echoed inside her head.

She felt a clod breeze. The cold got worse and she pulled her arms together to keep was warm as she could. She kept on going in a random direction without knowledge on where she was going. Scared and alone, Katarina tried her best to keep her cool. The dirt under her feet turned into a cold stone floor. When she kept walking on the stone cold floor, suddenly big towering Iron bars appeared in front of her. The towers were scattered all around, but it was easy to navigate around. Deep whispers appeared around her.

Voices: "_…Help me…"_

Katarina shivered

Voices: _"…Im lonely…"_

She turned around quickly. The Iron bars had started to gather closer to her. She turned again and was her path was blocked by more Iron bars. The voices got closer.

Voices: "_…Its so cold…"_

Katarina was now scared. She stopped walking when she noticed the Iron bars had formed a cage around her. She was trapped. A small light appeared from outside the cage. She looked over to it and noticed it got closer.

Voices:_"… Its hurts…"_

Katarina stared at the light. When it got inside the light, she saw it was… Lux. She was in her normal armor. Her blue jumpsuit under the armor pieces was intact. She was looking down. She slowly wandered closer to the cage. Katarina stepped a bit backwards as she got closer. Lux began to sing. Her voice was actually normal.

Lux: "_Twinkle twinkle little star…."_

Katarina froze in place. That was the song she sang in the prison. Katarina stepped backwards again.

Lux: _"How I wonder what you are."_

Her voice began to deepen.

Lux: _"Up above the world so high…"_

Now the voice echoed throughout the cage. Katarina backed as far back as possible.

Lux: _"Like a diamond in the sky."_

Katarina was so scared, she could barely move. Her entire body was shaking. She looked at Lux, who was still staring into the ground. She began to cry tears of blood. Katarina's eyes open wide in fear. Lux stepped closer.

Lux: _"When the blazing sun is gone. When he nothing shines upon"_

Katarina started to scream in panic.

Katarina: "_NO! STOP, SHUT UP!" _

She covered her ears and pressed her head into her knees.

Lux:_" Then you show your little light… Twinkle twinkle…all…the…night…"_

The last couple of words turned into whispers. Katarina held her hands over her ears.

Katarina: "_Please…Go away… I HATE YOU!" _

Suddenly the cage disappeared. Katarina slowly opened her eyes. She was Lux, down on both her knees, just staring at Katarina. She had tears in her eyes. Normal tears.

Lux: _"You…Hate me?"_

Lux cried. Tears fell freely from her eyes. Katarina was confused and scared. She didn't have the guts to stand up, let alone walk over to her. Katarina took the opportunity to flee. She got up and ran to opposite way; she fell over her feet a couple of times, but kept herself from falling. However, no matter how far she ran, she heard the crying coming from Lux.

Suddenly she stopped. The cries stopped. She look forward and saw Lux again. This time she was wearing Katarinas leather outfit. Daggers were strapped to her legs, belt, back and even her arms. She was almost covered in them. She wanted to run away again, but she heard a voice.

Voice: _"Face your fears."_

Katarina looked around. Nothing but darkness and Lux. The voice talked again

Voice: _"Face your fears…Face her…Kill her…"_

She looked over at Lux. She looked back with determination. A warriors face ready for battle. Katarina cried a bit. She wiped the tears from her face. She breathed in and out a couple of times to help her relax.

Katarina: _"Im not afraid."_

Lux stated to walk closer.

Katarina: "_To take a stand."_

She looked at Lux with the same determination as her. She grabbed the dagger in her belt and prepared for attack. Katarina was determent to face the fears Lux had inflicted on her. Lux charged first. Her movement was something Katarina had never seen before. She barely blocked the first strike, but got kicked onto the floor. She turned to see Lux jump onto her, but she rolled away just in time. She got up and charged at Lux, how easily blocked her attack and punched her in the stomach, causing her to cough up some blood and fall over.

Katarina fell forward, and Lux punched her into the floor. She stepped on her face and pressed down hard. Katarina felt the pain in her head, almost being knocked out from the kick. She tried to get up, but Lux didn't make it easy. Gathering energy, Katarina shunpoed just above Lux, and kicked her away. Lux stumbled a bit, but quickly struck again, jumping towards Katarina. She blocked one attack, but again she was open to another attack, and got sliced from the side. She fell to the floor with a deep cut in her arm.

She got up on her knee. She held her hand over the cut, trying to prevent it from bleeding. She gathered some energy and got up. She pointed the dagger at Lux again, and jumped towards her. She tried to slice her on the face, but she took a quick step back, dodging the attack. The counterattacked, but Katarina shunpoed behind her and kicked her in the back, making Lux fall forwards. However, Lux flipped forwards on her hand. While in her hand she used the other to grab three daggers and threw them at Katarina, before tumbling forwards. Katarina jumped to the side, but she was a bit to slow as one dagger landed in her shoulder.

Screaming in pain, Katarina fell to her side. She held her shoulder tightly with her hand. She grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. A small stream of blood followed as the dagger disconnected from her shoulder. She whelped a little, and threw the dagger on the ground. She felt slow, so uneasy, and so useless. All her assassin training just seemed to have disappeared. She began to cry.

Katarina: "_I can't do this…"_

Lux started to slowly walk over to her. She grabbed two other daggers and threw them at Katarina's legs. They hit her just below the knees, and she whelped in pain. Her legs started to loose feeling, and she noticed some green liquid dripping from the tip of the daggers. _Poison?_ Katarina thought. Of course it was. Her legs were completely numb in just seconds. Lux stepped closer. Katarina was lost; she didn't know what to do. Lux readied her daggers. Katarina looked into her eyes. The sheer determination reminded her of herself when she was young. That time she wanted to prove herself by assassinating someone.

Katarina smiled. She hasn't seen such eyes for a long time. Lux was now next to her. She kneeled down next to her, sitting on her knees. Katarina was still holding on to the wound in her shoulder. She wanted to get up but her legs were completely immobilized. Lux looked down at her and lifted her dagger. Katarina closed her eyes and awaited her fate. But nothing happened. Katarina slowly opened her eyes again and looked up at Lux. Lux was crying. She held her hands over her face, and was sobbing openly.

Katarina got confused. Then she remembered what Swain said. _No grasp on reality._ Nothing in here would make sense to her. Suddenly Katarina felt pain. Not physical pain, but emotional. She felt so cold, so alone, so lonely. She started to cry too. Then she realized what it was. This was the feelings that Lux had since she got here. Katarina's heart almost broke completely. All that time Lux was feeling so terrible, and she just didn't care. She sat up and ignored the pain on her shoulder and arm. Shakingly, She pulled lux in a tight hug. They cried together for a while.

Katarina: "_Im sorry…Im sorry…"_

Lux hugged her back. Katarina felt a sensation she have never felt before. She felt…love. Lux pulled back and stared at Katarina. Her eyes were filled with tears. A few words escaped through her lips.

Lux: "_…I forgive you…"_

Now Katarina felt happy. She smiled with joy. This sensation conflicted with her usual personality but she didn't care. Then everything around her started to shine. The darkness slowly faded away, as well as Lux. Before Lux disappeared completely, she warned Katarina.

Lux: "_When you wake up… Everything will be the same… But you will not be afraid…"_

And with that, she disappeared. The light around her got brighter and brighter. She closed her eyes, and then everything got dark. She slowly opened her eyes and was met by a stare from Swain, sitting in the coner with a cup of tea.

Swain: "_Sleep well?"_

She got up from her bed and sat on the edge. She stretched and yawned before looking at Swain. Her face was filled with so many mixed emotions of confusion, happiness, sadness and forgiveness. Swain had a hard time reading her expression.

Swain: _"You're fears should now be gone… Hopefully you haven't changed."_

Katarina: "_…I'll always be the same…I'll always be the assassin you know"_

Swain: _"I hope so… Lux is down in the cellar torturing the Half-dragon person. Let's go and watch."_

Katarina nodded, and with that Swain walked out the room. Katarina got up but stood still for a moment. Her mind was filled with emotions of the thing she have seen. Would she even be able to face Lux now? She was sure that she wouldn't be afraid, but after having felt the pain she went though, she didn't like the idea of watching more torturing. She shook her head and headed out the door, hopefully she will get through this without too much trouble.

* * *

AN: I have noticed my Chapters getting longer. I hope thats a good sign.

So lets see if Katarina had a change of heart in the next chapter, and if she does, is it too late?

We'll see. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a Review

-Xsanaty


End file.
